An exhaust system of a motor vehicle has been known to have the task of drawing off the exhaust gases formed during the combustion of the fresh fuel mixture in the engine with a low flow resistance and of allowing the exhaust gases to escape at a defined point of the vehicle. This point is often stipulated by law. For a low-noise discharge of the exhaust gases into the atmosphere, the exhaust system has an exhaust muffler arrangement, and frequently an exhaust gas cleaning equipment, a so-called catalytic converter, for discharging the exhaust gases with a low emissions level. The catalytic converter usually replaces the front muffler of the exhaust muffler arrangement in the exhaust line in such a combined prior-art system and is arranged upstream of the rear muffler and optionally also of the middle muffler.
The essential components of a catalytic converter are known to be the catalyst support with its precious metal coating, preferably a monolith, and its housing. Inlet and outlet funnels may be provided.
Distinction is made, in principle, among the exhaust muffler arrangements between baffle mufflers and absorption mufflers. Both design principles may also be combined in one exhaust muffler. The design and the mode of operation are fundamentally the same.